


Forests

by Artabria



Series: Middle Earth's drabbles [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artabria/pseuds/Artabria
Summary: Maglor finds his brother after the attack on the Havens, but not alone.





	Forests

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt: Children_

When he finds Maedhros again, it’s with two young children by his side. They’re scared, crying for their dead parents and afraid of the man with blood in his clothes that holds their small hands.

Maglor supposes he doesn’t look any better; he had killed as much as any other of his kin.

“Mait-“

“They’ll stay with us.”

There’s a desperate glint in his brother’s eyes. Maglor still remembers the Doriath’s twin princes; it took him days to find Maedhros in those forests.

He hasn’t let Celegorm near their home since then.

“Alright, brother, let’s get them something to eat.”


End file.
